


哥谭绯闻 番外一：达米安的禁闭

by Cunana



Series: Gossip Gothamites 哥谭绯闻 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>达米安被关了一个月禁闭，大家对此各有看法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	哥谭绯闻 番外一：达米安的禁闭

**Author's Note:**

> 完售啦，谢谢大家。

  

**Part 1** **：提姆·德雷克**

当迪克哭笑不得地向他展示那封信的时候，提姆终于明白他和布鲁斯为什么要关达米安一个月的禁闭了。

信纸上显而易见的达米安的笔迹，而其内容是：

床单帮你们换了。垃圾也倒了。准备了新的安全套。

格雷森，你能让我爸解除我的禁闭吗。

如果仅仅是把事情原原本本从头到尾说一遍，这可绝对达不到提姆所需要的冲击效果。为了让他的叙述像是事情本身一样波折疯狂得令人头疼，他决定先把这个惊世骇俗的结局抖露出来。接着，他会先用三个词来概括整个闹剧—— _达米安，迪克，布鲁斯_ 。

哦没错，他只是说出了事件主人公们的名字而已。但这足以说明一切了，对吧。

迪克的电话打来时，他刚从开罗回到哥谭。属于韦恩庄园的线路嗡鸣起来的十秒钟前他才刚刚走进由歌剧院改建的豪华单身汉公寓里；五秒钟前他正把手伸进水族箱里，在自动化清洁鱼粪的过滤设备和防护电路的双重呵护下找到了那个小按钮，打开了通往公寓规划设计时神秘缺失的那一部分——专属于红罗宾的秘密基地——的铁门；三秒钟前他正一边打量着他这几个星期来的劳动成果，一边暗自思量着是否该用红罗宾专属的秘密爆米花机做一份夜宵来犒劳一下屋主人饿扁了的胃。

他仅仅是想表达一点：迪克的电话来得非常，非常不合时宜。当然，他不会拒绝来自兄长的任何请求，因为那是迪克。但他真的累透了。而迪克显然陷入了一个大麻烦。

“提姆！”迪克在线路的另一头叫道，提姆有一瞬间极度后悔自己花了一笔钱改进了他们所有线路的通话质量，过分逼真的音质让他觉得迪克仿佛正面对面地朝他嚷嚷，“你知道布鲁斯去哪了吗！”

“我不知道。”提姆如实回答，“我刚回到哥谭。发生了什么吗？”

“我想他发现了一些东西。”迪克像是在围着篝火讲鬼故事一般压低声音，暧昧不清地回答。提姆从他的话语里听出了为了引人注意而特意卖关子的成分，因此男孩无奈地偷偷喷出一口气——有时候迪克和三年前比起来简直毫无长进。不过这当然不是在贬低迪克。他从来不认为迪克性格里的特质是一种缺陷，相反他从最开始，从他第一次去马戏团的那天起就崇拜并热爱着属于迪克·格雷森的勇敢和乐观。迪克面对所有的一切都愉快而坚强，他敏感，感情充沛，正义感十足。他是个英雄，而这些是成为一个少年英雄最必须的品质——至少，在提姆十四岁的时候他这样坚信。

“他看到了你在他困在 **时间** 里的那段时间里擅自从街头艺人那里采购回来的通俗艺术品？”提姆委婉地把“露天市场上的俗气玩意儿”表述成了对方能够接受的内容，“我相信他绝不会对于你装饰韦恩大宅的方式感到生气的，如果连阿尔弗雷德都被你成功说服了的话——他最多只会当着你的面把所有东西丢进垃圾桶而已。”

“这不是我想说的！”迪克听起来并未被他的调侃逗乐，反而沮丧得要命，“如果所有的问题都这样简单就好了。”

“那你到底在担心什么？”提姆忍不住小小地打了个哈欠，他实在太困了。“也许布鲁斯只是出去夜巡了——至少他肯定不在我这儿。他大概还不知道我回哥谭了。”

“我……”迪克吞吞吐吐起来，“我……我把布鲁斯给我的戒指给了……”他的音量急剧减小，以至于提姆几乎听不见他最后的那个单词。

“什么？”提姆追问道，提起了一点精神，“你把戒指怎么了？你做了什么？”

“我把戒指送给了达米安。”迪克一口气把真相说了出来，接着他们都沉默了。

“你什么？”提姆的睡意走了一半，“你疯了吗？那是 **他** 给 **你** 的戒指！”

“是啊，没错。”迪克心虚地争辩道，“但从血统意义上来说，它也是达米安的戒指。”

“可那是 **布鲁斯** 给你的戒指！”

“我知道！但我那时候以为他死了，好吗！”迪克激动地提高了音量，提姆能看到年长的男人朝着通话器发脾气的样子，挥舞着手臂，很可能正在椅子上或是沙发上跳来跳去，“我以为他再也不会回来了！而我就是达米安所有的一切！他需要他的父亲，他需要传承和接纳韦恩这个姓氏，而不是格雷森——我必须给他点什么，给他点属于他父亲的东西，而我所拥有的唯一一件属于布鲁斯的东西就是那枚戒指。”

“今天早晨布鲁斯突然问我……”得不到回应，迪克自顾自地讲了下去，可他听起来越来越心虚，“他问我戒指在哪里。我还没睡醒，该死。他总是在我没睡醒的时候问我奇奇怪怪的问题——所以我告诉他‘戒指不在我这里，宝贝，因为我把它送人了……’”

提姆倒抽了一口冷气。

“嘿，别这样，提米。”迪克的声音弱了下去，“事情没那么糟，对吧？我可以向达米安把戒指要回来，然后向布鲁斯解释清楚（如果我能找到他的话），一切都会好起来的……”

“哦，上帝。”提姆疲惫地扶住额头，趴在了总控台上，“布鲁斯一定被你气疯了。”

 

**Part 2** **：芭芭拉·高登**

下午一点刚过十分钟的时候，芭芭拉正在鼓捣着她新买的咖啡机。咖啡机的高度正好可以让她简单轻易地操控，而不像是之前的那个。但还有些东西需要改进，她得在问题发生前提前处理好它们。如果一杯滚烫的咖啡洒在了她的大腿上，可不会有人来帮忙。

“需要帮助吗？”当她拿着螺丝刀拆卸咖啡机的时候，一个声音从她背后传来。通过划分区域的警报系统，她在一分钟之前就已经知道了不速之客的身份，但她知道如果自己装出惊讶的样子来，那个阴沉大家伙会偷偷地乐一会儿。

“哇，布鲁斯。”她夸张地捂住心口，“你从来学不会敲门，是吗？”

蝙蝠侠没有回答，而是拿起了一把钳子，替她拧开钢丝。

“我不需要帮忙，布鲁斯。但我很感谢你的关心。”芭芭拉微笑着阻止布鲁斯继续替她完成她的工作，“很少在这个时间看到夜行生物——你来找我有什么事吗？我随时可以开工……”

“我没有……”蝙蝠侠顿住了，似乎不确定自己的否定是否准确，“我没有什么重要的事。”

“哦，所以事情是关于迪克的。”芭芭拉了然地侧过脸，继续把背影留给蝙蝠侠，“你把他怎么了？”

蝙蝠侠迷惑不解地站在原地，似乎不明白她的问题。芭芭拉叹了口气，“我绝对不相信他会做出什么伤害你的事情来，所以只能是另一种情况。”

“我没有伤害他。”蝙蝠侠粗哑地否认，“我从来没有想过要。”

“当然。”芭芭拉的声音里带上了笑意，“你从来没有想过要伤害我们中的任何一个，我明白。”

“芭芭拉……”蝙蝠侠略带疲惫和困扰地叫她的名字，而这通常意味着事情非常棘手，或者意味着蝙蝠侠遇到了某种感情上的巨大阻碍，而他需要先知的帮助。“迪克把我给他的戒指送人了。”

“什么？”芭芭拉猛地转过身来，带动轮椅的橡胶轮胎和地面摩擦发出了刺耳的声音，“他不可能——”

蝙蝠侠垂着肩膀，站在房间的阴影里，看起来竟然有些可怜。有那么一会儿，她不知道自己是该笑起来，还是该拍拍那个沮丧的大家伙的手臂，让他看开点。遇到关于感情的问题，布鲁斯总像个孩子，不知所措却又试图作出一副老成的样子来。在这方面，他的很多决定糟糕透顶，并且他始终认为自己的所作所为是合乎理性的——但这并不关乎理性。

“哦，布鲁斯。”芭芭拉放下手里的工具，“你该和他谈谈。”

“他在睡觉。”蝙蝠侠闷闷地说，“他昨晚没有睡。”

芭芭拉确信自己完全不想知道迪克为什么昨晚没有睡。“这不是你回避问题的理由。”她直白地指出，“穿上制服也不是封闭感情的一种途径。”

“也许他变了。”蝙蝠侠的语调毫无波动，但芭芭拉确信这是她所听到过黑暗骑士有史以来说过的最伤感的一句话。“这很正常，我离开了太久，他还年轻……”

“布鲁斯。”芭芭拉急促地打断了他，“你在把他的决定当成是你的错误。也许他只是在开玩笑……”

“我会先提出分手。”蝙蝠侠突兀地说道，下定决心般挺起胸，“这会让他好受些。”

“嘿，布鲁斯！”芭芭拉试图出声阻止，干扰黑暗骑士某些一意孤行的古怪心思，“听我说——”

然而蝙蝠侠消失在了走道的阴影中。

“哦，老天。”芭芭拉大声感慨。她急匆匆地回到电脑面前，拨打了迪克的手机。当线路接通的时候，她便大声警告道：“别信布鲁斯说的任何话！别和他分手！把你该死的戒指找回来，傻瓜！”

“……芭芭拉？”达米安迟疑的声音从线路另一头传来，“父亲和格雷森要分手？”

“该死。”芭芭拉低声诅咒道，“达米安，迪克呢？”

“他去找父亲了。”达米安回答。

“你没有跟他一起去？”芭芭拉已经开始联络迪克的通讯器，“你知道他在哪吗？他为什么没带上手机？”

“我怎么知道，他什么都不愿意跟我说。”达米安听起来既尴尬又愤怒，“因为我还在关禁闭，该死的。”

 

**Part 3** **：阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯**

若是论起顽固，他本该径直指向立在书橱里的相片框，把他亲爱的布鲁斯老爷出卖得一干二净。然而当韦恩家族奇迹般出现的接班人，年轻的达米安·韦恩猛地像灯泡上经久而现的斑点般突兀而自然地在韦恩大宅中扎根落户之后，他原本坚信并奉行的真理似乎开始动摇了。

阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯默默地叹出一口气，把布鲁斯的相片连同那几本相册一起推回一尘不染的书架上。踩着木梯，他小心翼翼地回到地面上，而他亲爱的达米安少爷正站在梯子旁边，像是庙宇前的守护猛兽一般虎视眈眈，纹丝不动。

“就是这些了吗？”达米安少爷这样问他，仿佛对此充满怀疑，“再没有其他了？”

“是的，年轻的少爷。”阿尔弗雷德礼貌而耐心地再次重复，“你已经把所有关于理查德少爷的资料阅览过一遍了。”

“但我依然没有找到他的喜好。”达米安少爷紧缩着眉，似乎正面对一项重大的失误，这让他想起布鲁斯老爷尚且年少的时候。布鲁斯老爷总是对所有东西都抱有可怕的求知欲，一旦有什么东西超出他的认知之外，他便会变得极其认真和执着。 _“我必须得知道，阿尔弗雷德。”_ 布鲁斯老爷总这样温和而坚定地重复，用他孩子特有的柔软的声音，或是用少年沙哑的声音，最后是男人低沉的声音， _“我必须得知道。”_

“我必须得知道。”达米安少爷的声音和他记忆里男孩的声音重叠在一起，“我得找到办法让格雷森解除我的禁闭。”

“也许你只需要做最简单的——”阿尔弗雷德彬彬有礼地提出，“向他道歉。”

“这会管用？”达米安少爷疑惑地皱着眉，眼神里透露出某种触动，“只是道歉而已？”

“我想是的，少爷。”阿尔弗雷德微笑起来，把梯子重新摆好，“布鲁斯老爷每次都用这一招，我想它必然是很有效的。”

于是那天的晚些时候，当理查德少爷脱下他的工作服，回到他们温馨的家中时，达米安少爷正打扮得像个要去做礼拜的小绅士，站在门厅中等他。

“出了什么事吗，达米安？”理查德少爷的第一反应竟然是紧张地询问。

“理查德·格雷森。”达米安少爷郑重其事地从身后拿出他未经允许便拿走的，属于理查德少爷的戒指，“现在我要把你的戒指还给你。”

“哦，达米安！”理查德少爷微笑起来，朝着首饰盒伸出手，“终于！”

“我想说，”达米安少爷深吸了一口气，似乎接下来他将说出口的东西无比艰涩。他并没有把那装着戒指的首饰盒塞回向他讨要的男人手中，反而向回缩了一点，“我……我很抱歉，迪克。”

有一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德敢肯定自己看到了理查德少爷眼中闪过的泪花。他知道达米安少爷在某些情形下和布鲁斯老爷的相似性。他知道那句话凸显出父子之间蕴含的某种奇妙的联系，而这让理查德少爷无可抑制地伤感起来。

已经为韦恩家族服务了半辈子的管家发现他竟然不知道此刻该如何应对一切。他不知道自己此刻是该若无其事地转过身去，还是主动去给理查德少爷递上纸巾并劝阻达米安少爷继续这样刺激他的兄长。

“我想让你知道。”达米安少爷继续说道，同时打开了首饰盒的盖子。他取出那枚戒指，向前一步，“我不会原谅你的——关于抢走了父亲这件事。”

“我从没有刻意分开你的父母，达米安。”理查德少爷急匆匆地解释，眼睛里充满某种急切的诚挚，“他们的感情很复杂，而且他们都很爱你，你以后会明白的——”

“这不是我最想说的，格雷森。”达米安少爷不耐烦地打断了男人，“除此之外我想让你知道，”他抬起眼睛，认真而严肃地看着他的哥哥，“既然父亲离开了——”他拉起理查德少爷的手，把戒指戴了上去。那个美妙的圆环完美无缺地套上了无名指。“——那么我会承担起他的责任。我会照顾好你，代替他，作为唯一的那个韦恩。”

理查德少爷紧紧地握住达米安少爷的手，像是溺水的人握住一根浮木，“达米安。”他的声音低沉沙哑，仿佛被一张砂纸反复摩擦过，“谢谢你。”他亲爱的，热情而真诚的理查德少爷蹲下身来，把戒指从自己的手上取下，接着托起男孩的手，把它套到了那根略显纤细的大拇指上。依然完美无缺。

“我要你替我保管它。”理查德少爷说，温柔地笑着，仰起脸看着满脸疑惑的小男孩。“它是属于你祖母的东西，属于你父亲的，属于你的。我希望你能替我保管它——当你看到它的时候，你一定要想起你的父亲，想起他是一个多么伟大和无私的人。”

理查德少爷最终还是流泪了，但他依然笑着，“你也要像他一样。”

 _哦他亲爱的男孩们。_ 阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，偷偷退回书房。他确信如果布鲁斯老爷还在他们身边，他也一定会为他的孩子们感到骄傲的。

“禁闭的事怎么说？”他隐隐听到达米安少爷满怀希望地提醒理查德少爷。

“啊？”理查德少爷发出一声被打断情绪发泄而格外茫然的疑惑声音，“这关禁闭什么事？”接着似乎意识到了什么，他的声音变得暴躁了起来，“你是在讨好我，好让我解除你的禁闭？”理查德少爷大喊大叫起来，带着被欺骗了的伤心和抑郁，“我要把你的禁闭再延长一个星期，达米安！”

 

**Part 4** **：达米安·韦恩**

“你骗了我。”达米安用他最可怕最失望的声音朝管家抱怨，“他还是没解除我的禁闭！我得等到这个星期结束才能出门——否则他会在夜巡的时候给我脸色看，还会把禁闭的时间一直延长！就像他在做的那样！”

在他试图用道歉换取格雷森的心软，让自己重获自由，并失败的第二个星期，父亲便重新回到了他们身边。作为罗宾，他可以自由行动，但作为达米安，他必须得呆在他的房间里，哪里也不许去——即使是父亲也没办法改变格雷森的心意。但他想格雷森并没有把关他禁闭的真实原因告诉父亲，因为这实在是有些难以启齿——被一个十岁男孩偷走了戒指？还被骗得哭哭啼啼？不，他不认为格雷森把真相说出去。

而且格雷森善良得要命，他不会愿意让他亲爱的布鲁斯对自己的儿子产生任何可能有的偏见。虽然达米安自己倒不是很在乎这一点。

 _这是他的优势。_ 达米安想，在大宅里徘徊。父亲还什么都不知道，他只需要快速而有效地寻找到格雷森的另一个软肋就好。这次他绝不会搞砸，他会让格雷森心花怒放，乖乖解除他的磨难。

当达米安发现父亲也在大宅里走来走去的时候，他偷偷地躲到了一座半身像的后面。父亲在书房里转了三圈，取下一本相册，翻了一分钟后又猛地把它合上，表情几乎算得上是饱受折磨，似乎此刻完全无法承受其中的某些东西。接着父亲去了格雷森的房间——老的那间，而不是他们现在共用的那个。达米安偷偷跟在父亲身后，看着年长的男人坐在格雷森那张小床上，撑着头，静静地坐着，像是在试图唤回某些早已逝去的鬼魂。有一瞬间达米安感受到一种共鸣——他敢肯定父亲这几乎算得上失魂落魄的行径和格雷森有关，并且父亲的心情就像他此刻所感到的郁闷一样。

父亲拿起并抱住格雷森的枕头时，达米安终于感到了一丝无趣。他转身悄悄离开，决意不再看下去。他去了蝙蝠洞，在那里他也许能得到一些私人的空间，这能帮助他思考。

当他走进蝙蝠洞时，他立刻发现原本在双面人事件后就被封闭起来的那个展示柜现在正打开着。展示灯亮着，而里面的东西被点亮成几乎刺眼的景象，在阴暗的洞穴中显得格外醒目。

达米安不由自主地走了过去。他拿起了那些散落在展示柜中的信件——父亲一定是刚刚才阅览过它们。而他竟然忘了重新把柜子封闭起来。

那些是格雷森写给父亲的情书。

第一个闪过达米安脑海的念头竟然不是： _父亲和格雷森之间绝对出了严重的问题。_ 而是： _耶，他可以仿照这些信给格雷森写一封，那个家伙一定会喜欢的。_

 _他要让格雷森感动得痛哭流涕，心甘情愿地答应以后再也不关他的禁闭。_ 达米安满怀信心地想道，盘腿坐下。接着用他卓越的速读技巧把所有的信都读了一遍。事后他急匆匆地把一切还原成原来的样子，离开了蝙蝠洞。

 _格雷森一定喜欢这样的讨好方式——既然他决定用这样的方式来追求父亲。_ 达米安告诉自己，并凭借记忆在信封上画下一些爱心，小花，还有蠢兮兮的唱歌的小鸟。他的内心在一万次地咆哮，告诉他，他不该把自己的绘画天赋浪费在这种地方。但他逼迫自己继续下去，殉道者般皱起眉头，大义凛然——因为他必须得重获自由，而这是他所能找到最可能有效的方法。

迪克·格雷森收，他用完美的花体字写道。来自，他顿了一下，小心地设计了自己的措辞，一个对你有很深的感情的人。

信封总算是准备好了。

而这时有人敲响了他的门。 ** _老天。_** 达米安急忙把所有东西一股脑塞进了抽屉里，就在父亲进来的前一秒。

“我要出去一会儿。”父亲朝他吩咐，神色看起来比刚才要镇定很多，“等迪克醒了，让他去厨房，我让阿尔弗雷德给他准备了早餐。”

“好的，父亲。”达米安点了点头。

父亲走后，他急忙把东西取了出来。剩下的部分比光是画些傻东西要难多了。他苦思冥想，在桌前坐了几个小时，还是没能写出一封满意的信来。

而他的房门又被敲响了，“达米安！”格雷森慌张地冲进了他的房间，这次他几乎来不及藏起那些东西。但迪克的注意力似乎完全被另一件事情掌控了，“你爸爸呢？我找不到他！他去哪了！”

“他说他要出去一会儿。”达米安看了一眼钟，惊讶于自己已经在那该死的信上花费了这么久的时间，“在五个小时前。”

“天呐！”格雷森睁大了眼睛，“我想我今天早晨对他说了些不该说的——”

“那就去道歉。”达米安提议，只想把男人赶快支走。

“可我找不到他！”格雷森揉着自己的头发，“该死，他该知道我还没睡醒！我自己都不知道我在说些什么！”

“这不关我的事。”达米安冷酷地回应道，站起身，推推搡搡地把崩溃的男人关在了门外。他靠着门长舒出一口气，听着格雷森在外面跑来跑去，给各种各样的人打电话，把整座房子搞得鸡飞狗跳，最终又彻底安静了下去。

达米安一 _他实在是不明白。_ 边继续尝试写信，一边思量。 _如果恋爱是这么麻烦的事情，为什么这两位成年人会如此热衷。_

 

**Part 5** **：布鲁斯·韦恩**

无论从哪种角度来看，这都是他的错。他离开了太久，在归来之后却期望着一切都照旧如常。从芭芭拉那里回来后他到处都找不到迪克，男人抛下他和整个在此刻显得给外空旷孤寂的韦恩大宅，不知去向。而他甚至不知道迪克会去哪里，他平时都怎么消磨时间——他离开了太久。

布鲁斯坐在他们共享的那张床的一角，努力让视线不要集中在他们昨晚弄得一片狼藉的床单上。正常情况下，迪克应该早就把它连同他们的脏衣裤一起送去洗衣房了。他该坐在一张柔软，芬芳而整洁的干净床单上，而不是现在这张皱巴巴的东西，裹着迪克内裤，还有很多不能言说的液体干涸留下的印记。

 _迪克变了。_ 他想。 _他不再干这些家务活了，这是第一步，最初的一个征兆_ ——而他竟然没有早些注意到这一点。他甚至也不再倒垃圾，昨晚的安全套像是死物的幽魂般软塌塌地躺在那里。迪克不再对他们的关系感到羞耻，仿佛让管家见到他们胡搞一夜的证据也不是什么大事——他不明白这意味着什么。

也许迪克不再像以前一样重视他。也许他成了个乏味的，偶尔用来消遣的老家伙。尽管迪克还是愿意在这个老家伙身上耗费精力，但一切都变成了例行公事，就像是疲于应付彼此的老夫妻一般。

 _面对现实吧，布鲁斯。_ 他攥紧了手下的纯棉织物， _你们不是因为火花的消退而彼此厌烦。 **是迪克。他变了。** 他把你给他的戒指送给了别人，并且毫不顾忌地把事实朝着你的脸说出来，好像你根本不足为惧。_

从内心深处他知道这一天总会到来。就像当迪克突然告诉他自己第二天就要离开哥谭，去哈德森大学完成学业的时候。他知道自己并不该意外。那个小男孩总会长大。那个年轻人总会变得成熟起来。那个曾经仰望他，需要他，爱慕他的迪克·格雷森终有一天会不再需要一个年长的榜样来指引自己前行，而在这条荆棘丛生的正义之道上寻找到自己的方向。

就像他曾告诉过迪克的一样。 ** _迪克比他更好。_** 迪克肩上的责任从不像是他的背负，而仿佛是他的羽翼。年轻人超脱出那些名号和制服之外，让另一重身份变为了自我的延伸。罗宾，夜翼，蝙蝠侠。一个 **更好的** 蝙蝠侠。

迪克毋庸置疑 **值得更好** 的。

他不确信自己是否想知道迪克把戒指送给了谁。因为他很可能会去找那家伙打一架，或者不会——他很可能只会依然这样呆在房间里，坐在他们的床上，等着迪克回来，然后要求和他分手。

他当然必须率先提出分手。因为无论迪克出于什么理由不再爱他，这都已经够糟了。他了解迪克。迪克永远也不会把这种伤人的事情告诉他，他会一直隐瞒，强颜欢笑，满足他的一切要求，就算这是在伤害他自己。迪克绝对不会主动和他分手。他必须做主动的那一个——这和他一向的处世态度略有出入，但面对迪克·格雷森他总得时不时地破个例。迪克一直是个让人很难把握的人。如果得不到自己想要的，他便会一直努力，仿佛付出和回报不成对等也没关系，他只需要能看到那一丝曙光便可以活下去。他活在希望里，因此他显得脱离实际。同时他又太过忠诚，这让他从不逾越，唯恐令人失望。

这曾经极度困扰他。布鲁斯瞪着眼睛，回忆起他们的第一个吻。就当他以为迪克永远也不会明白他的暗示的时候，那男孩竟然哭了。他始终不明白为何当他试图恐吓迪克的时候，这孩子却总是笑嘻嘻的，而当他掏出心来给他偷偷一撇，他却怕得要命。

但他喜欢这样的迪克。

迪克是个美好的综合体——他优雅，忠诚，热情，勇敢，专注，具有非凡的领导才能。他的嘴巴停不下来，从不肯让任何人自己呆着，尤其是蝙蝠侠。但这不可否认的是他魅力的一部分。

**他爱迪克。**

他不想和迪克分手。

“达米安。”他再次敲响了儿子的房门。在走进房间的时候他注意到达米安似乎刚刚藏起了什么，但他现在并没有心情调查男孩是否在抽屉里偷养仓鼠，“迪克……他最近是否有什么反常举动？”布鲁斯迟疑着问道，“比如，他有没有经常和什么人见面？”

“你想知道格雷森是否背着你偷情？”达米安挑起一边的眉毛，布鲁斯把门重重地关在了身后——他发誓他不是故意的。“如果这就是你想知道的，那么，绝对没有。”达米安的嘴角带着一丝古怪的微笑，“在你不在的这段时间，他根本没空约会，我保证。”

两个韦恩剑拔弩张地对视了一会儿，接着心照不宣地挪开了视线。

“那他……如何评价我？”布鲁斯再次提问。他依然怀有一丝疑虑——如果达米安和迪克是串通好的，那么他从达米安这里得到的答案并不能代表什么，尽管他不愿这样怀疑自己爱的人。

“他从不评价你。”达米安耸耸肩，“但他三句话都离不开你，格雷森，你知道的，永远闭不上嘴巴。”

布鲁斯几乎忍不住微笑起来。他知道这是真的。有一瞬间罗宾的样子出现在他脑海里，穿着小短裤的男孩叫着，“ _老天啊这三明治真勒个去好吃啊蝙蝠侠！_ ”

“如果你依然抱有疑虑，那么我可以向你保证，格雷森永远不会出轨的。”达米安补充道，“他是个傻瓜。而且他爱你。”

布鲁斯呼出一口气，觉得自己无法承受更多了。他想转身离开，穿上蝙蝠侠的制服，然后离所有人都远远的。他需要一个人静一静。但他最终还是得面对迪克，还有他下落不明的戒指。

达米安叹了口气，“就算他做了什么错事。”男孩低声请求道，“那也请别伤害他，父亲。他已经够难过的了。”

布鲁斯感到喉间一阵梗塞，心脏也像是被推挤一般难受。他明白自己当然会伤害迪克，他从始至终的所作所为一直都在伤害迪克。这是他们感情扭曲的某个剖面，他无法回避。但他会努力避免，他保证。

“谢谢你，达米安。”他真诚地对儿子说，“我会和他谈谈的。”

“那能否请你顺便帮我向他求个情。”达米安的眼睛里突然燃起了希望的火苗，“让他解除我的禁闭？”

布鲁斯皱起眉来，他感受到一丝阴谋的气息。“他为什么要关你禁闭？”他问道，终于对此起了疑心，“他为什么之前不肯告诉我？”

“因为这个。”达米安得意洋洋，堂而皇之地从口袋里掏出了迪克的戒指。

 

**Part 6** **：迪克** **·** **格雷森**

当布鲁斯下定决心要隐藏起来的时候，你是不可能轻轻松松就把他挖出来的。除非你已经认识了他快一辈子，还在最近的几年里一直和他睡觉，因此非常非常了解这个家伙脑袋里每个奇怪而顽固的小心思。

迪克曾以为自己永远也不会再弄丢布鲁斯了。他们的生活当然不是一场捉迷藏或是什么的。这只是一个比喻。但事实总是这样像个滚烫的上面写着耻辱这个词的墨西哥卷饼，辛辣地糊上他的脸。布鲁斯回到他身边才几天，这种事情就又发生了一遍。

他找不到布鲁斯。

蝙蝠侠在哥谭游荡搜寻了一整天，期间顺便处理了两起抢劫事件，一次强奸未遂，还搅黄了一个小混混街头兜售软毒品的计划。但他还是没找到自己想找的那个人。芭芭拉警告他暂时不要回家，却不愿告诉他为什么。他知道这很可能和布鲁斯有关——难道布鲁斯把他的东西全都丢出去了？布鲁斯把他的东西全送人了？他拿不准布鲁斯会做出什么样的事来报复他把戒指送人。但布鲁斯没有主动联系他，因此他觉得事情大概还没有很严重。如果布鲁斯已经生气到想当面和他对峙，那事情可就糟透了。

上一次他们之间演变成这种境况还是在他作为罗宾被布鲁斯炒鱿鱼的时候。

他知道自己这样找下去也只会是徒劳无功，因为按照芭芭拉的话来判断，布鲁斯现在很可能正呆在家里。但他不敢回去——对先知的话充耳不闻一般不会有什么好下场。他想找到布鲁斯，没错，想和他谈谈。但他害怕布鲁斯不会给他这个机会。布鲁斯很可能正想着要和他分手——他不能给布鲁斯这个机会。他得想办法让布鲁斯听他说话，而这一向很难。

“嘿，布鲁斯。”他对着漆黑无人的小巷演练，“我很抱歉，非常抱歉。你知道，我不可能把你的戒指送给别人——我只是把它给了你儿子。”

假想中的布鲁斯依然怒气冲冲，眼神阴沉，他只好疲惫地叹出一口气，“哦哦哦我知道你很生气。当然。完全理解。这是我的错，你想怎么惩罚我都好。但别生气了，好吗。”

“我爱你，布鲁斯。”他搂抱住虚空，嘟嘟囔囔，还把脸贴上去蛮不讲理地乱蹭，“别这样，你知道我有多爱你。”

一双苍白的眼睛从黑暗中浮现。迪克本能地向后退去，做出了防卫姿态。对方的身影逐渐在逼近中彻底脱离黑暗的遮蔽，最终他发现蝙蝠侠正面对他走来，显现出一种镜像似的滑稽来。

“布鲁斯？”迪克迟疑地叫道，刚才编排好的台词此刻一句也念不出来，“我……”

蝙蝠侠用一种蛮横的力道捏住他的肩膀，接着把他推到侧边的墙壁上，低下头亲吻起他来。

哦，没错，这是布鲁斯。迪克闭上眼睛，愉快地想道。

“伸手。”在他们终于舍得把嘴唇分开的时候，布鲁斯命令道，而迪克乖乖把两只手都高高抬了起来。布鲁斯剥掉他右手的手套，把一个冰凉的东西套上他的无名指——哦，是他的戒指。

迪克吻了吻布鲁斯因为紧抿着嘴而皱起的下颌，“你还在生气吗？”他悄声问。

“我把达米安的禁闭延长了一个星期。”布鲁斯回答。两个蝙蝠侠大眼瞪小眼地对视了一会儿，最终同时微笑起来。

“回家？”迪克提议。

当他们回到家的时候，迪克为床上已经换好的干净床单而惊叫起来。“老天。我急着找你，忘了床单和内裤的事情！”他夸张地扶住额头，做出即将晕眩的姿态来，“阿尔弗雷德看到了我们罪恶的行径！”

“他早就知道我们在上床了。”布鲁斯一边说一边暗自从背后推了他一把，而他驾轻就熟地栽倒在床上，做出一个撩人的姿态来。布鲁斯低沉的笑声像是一只狡猾的手在他心脏上捏来捏去。迪克翻了个身，挪到了那堆枕头边，把自己埋了进去。而布鲁斯像是一个绝佳的猎手，循着他的痕迹一路追踪而来。

他们一夜没睡。

“我依然觉得很羞耻。”迪克迷迷糊糊地搂着布鲁斯的脖子，做出一副贴面聊天的架势来，眼睛却闭着，“我不想让阿尔弗雷德看见我们乱搞，你知道的……他就像我们的老妈。”

“我知道。”布鲁斯善解人意地贴着他的耳朵回答，听起来挺高兴。布鲁斯甚至还任由愉悦的心情操控，主动给了他一个晚安吻，他有点迷惑不解，但他实在是太困了。

“我睡了。”他宣布，几乎是在下一秒就昏迷过去。

“你的枕头下面好像有封信。”他在半梦半醒间听到布鲁斯的声音，那声音听起来像是在蹙眉，而且除了性事过后的慵懒迷人之外还多了点警惕的意味，“迪克，别睡，把头抬一下——对。真的是一封信。你知道这是怎么回事吗？”

 ** _他不知道。_** 迪克摇了摇头，又倒了回去。

“别睡。”布鲁斯再次警告道，听上去他正在检查那封信，“ _迪克·格雷森收，来自一个对你怀有很深感情的人。_ ”布鲁斯把信封上的内容全读了出来，“迪克，这该死的是一封情书——谁写给你的？”

“不知道。”迪克勉强蠕动了一下嘴唇，对于所有的一切感到厌烦且迷惑，“反正不是你写的……”

哦，布鲁斯又生气了。当迪克第二天下午独自在床上彻底醒来的时候，他意识到了这一点。

那封信被丢在他脸上，依然未拆封，看来布鲁斯气得够呛，完全不想知道里面都写着些什么。迪克满心委屈地扯开那个被各种手绘图案装饰得无比可爱的信封，心想着如果布鲁斯真的要和他分手，他也许该和这个有品位的家伙在一起。毕竟布鲁斯还没给他写过情书呢——提姆在蝙蝠电脑里找到的，布鲁斯偷偷写进秘密档案里的那些算不上告白的告白可不能算作是情书。

而当他读完信纸上仅有的两行字时，他几乎是暴怒地冲进了达米安的房间，冲着小男孩大吼大叫起来。

**“达米安·韦恩，我要把你的禁闭无限期延长！”**

 

这就是为什么达米安被关了一个月禁闭的故事。

 

 

END


End file.
